Set the Night on Fire
by Zinala
Summary: Momma always told me not to play with fire.' Rogue, now fully in control of her mutation, sees an old buddy at a bar. She can't help but to act on her old desires for him, and indulge in a little walk on the wild side. RYRO. Will post 2chap in Johns POV.


**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title: **Set the Night on Fire  
**Rating: **M; R  
**Summary: **'Momma always told me not to play with fire.' Rogue, now fully in control of her mutation, sees an old buddy at a bar. She can't help but to act on her old desires for him, and indulge in a little walk on the wild side.  
**Comments:** yea, ryro. uhh, never written a story of this nature and actually have the balls to post it. be nice?

**READ READ READ READ READ!  
**i'll be posting a second chapter of this in John's point of view some time in the near future, so if you're interested in that, story alert this. but im gonna go ahead and list this as complete, since it really is just a one-shot. uh, i would LOVE feedback. i feel as though towards the end i wussied out of writing it in more detail, and possibly sacrificed this being good. uh. let me know!

* * *

Momma always told me not to play with fire.

Somehow, even though I was always the perfect rule-following child, I couldn't seem to keep myself from indulging in a little bit of unruliness.

Playing with someone with a fiery temper and cocky attitude was bad enough, but when said person was actually a fire charmer…well then that's just disaster waiting to happen. But still, I couldn't seem to be the good little girl I usually am.

No sir, I decided to be the sassy southern gal that I always dreamt of, but never had the nerve to be. So when I spotted a certain former ally playing pool with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips across the bar, you can imagine the smirk that adorned my plush lips.

It was my celebration night. I was free of my cursed skin, and failing, boring relationship to one Bobby Drake. Naturally, I found myself feeling a little frisky, sitting at a smoke filled bar with tons of leering men. It felt good, knowing that I was the doll of the night, and that if I wanted to, I could actually take up the offers of an amazing night with any of these men.

I was wearing tight, dark skinny jeans, and a white backless top I made from an old t-shirt. The straps of the shirt zigzagged across my porcelain back, also exposing the straps to my g-string that barely peeked out under the edge of my jeans, and an enticing amount of cleavage. I grab two bottles of beer and walk through the heavy curtain of smoke, over to the pool table.

The clicking of my stilettos as I approach proves to be unheard, and I put the beers on the edge and say, "Hey sugah." As he hits the two-ball into the left corner slot. His eyes shoot up to look at me, causing him to immediately stand straight.

John's pool buddy gives him a look, no doubt wondering what I am doing talking to him. As hot as he may be, there are definitely better looking men vying for my attention that night, all of which I shot down.

"Rogue?" he asks, almost disbelievingly as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth. I just smile.

"John." I offer in a mocking tone. His trademark smirk then adorns his lips, and he knows there are no hard feelings between us. He had worked with the team a few times, I'm told, since the demise of Jean Grey. Those were times I was away, taking time for myself to perfect my control over my poison skin.

He takes the opportunity to check me out as I'm in thought, cocking a brow at my scanty clothing. "I take it you took the cure?" he assumes, with just a hint of disappointment. I roll my eyes, place my palm on the side of the table, and lean in a way that causes my hips to shift to one side, exaggerating the curve at my waist.

"Actually I perfected my control. Thought about it, though." I retort, taking a swig of my beer. I hear the man he was playing pool with clear his throat. "Sorry about that sugah, but we're old buddies. I'm going to have to steal him away now." I wink, grabbing a hand full of John's shirt and guiding him to the nearest empty booth I can find.

He sits opposite of me and puts out his cigarette. "So, how's little Rogue been?" he teases, casting a quick look to my breasts, which are probably exposed just a little too much.

"Bored as hell." I say dully. "Why else would I be in a smokey bar, drinking beer with you?" I smirk. He shrugs.

"I'm asking myself that right now, actually. I guess it's safe to say you finally dumped Bobby, then?" it's one of those odd half questions, half statements. He's trying not to be so presumptuous, it would seem.

"Once again, why else would I be drinking beers with you?" he chuckles slightly, asking when it occurred. "A few weeks after I perfected my control. Of course, it took us sleeping together to realize that we just aren't more than friends anymore." I say, sighing in remembrance of my first time.

"At least those years of dating you paid off." He says quietly, probably meant to be more to himself than anything else. I cock a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Finally got to see you naked, so I guess he doesn't have much to complain about." There's that sly smirk of his. I smile, nodding in agreement.

I lean over the table on my elbows, slightly pouting my lips as I whisper, "But it really is a shame. Finally able to touch and it's going to waste," with a playful, teasing tone.

My peers at the institute would hardly believe that I could be this flirtatious girl, but then again, few really knew me inside and out. My mutation always caused a certain level of hindrance to my personality, and now that it's under control, nothings repressing the attraction I've always felt for John.

He is everything opposite of me. Where I am calm, he's aggressive. There's a certain air of sexuality to him, and though I was sexy in my own right, it was completely different with him. And of course, he has that 'bad boy' factor working for him. To be honest, the only reason I never really sought him out was because of my mutation. I couldn't see someone like him being faithful to a girl he couldn't touch. Not to say he's a bad man, just impatient and physical.

Plus, we had always been pretty good friends, and since Bobby was my boyfriend, flirting with him just never seemed like a good idea. Bobby and John were best friends, and my dating Bobby not only caused me to befriend John, but also long for him, in an odd way.

But now that nothing is holding me back, I'm flirting shamelessly, with him flirting right back. Always did think his eyes lingered a bit too long.

"Well, we could walk to my place. It's just two blocks." He offers intensely, but still with a certain amount of nonchalance. I have no control over the grin that now spreads across my mouth. He takes that as an acceptance, and chugs the rest of his beer, then standing and offering his hand to me.

"What a gentleman." I sigh breathily, taking his hand.

"I must admit, you never seemed to be that kind of girl." He alludes to my odd behavior as we greet the humid night's air. I stop, causing him to as well, and look deeply into his eyes.

"Must we play games, John?" I say huskily, leaning closer, "I know you've always wanted me, and the feeling is mutual. That's the only reason you're getting me in your bed tonight." I wink, backing up and starting to walk, leaving him dumbstruck. After a minute, I stop and look back. "Ain't you gonna show me the way, sugah?" I call lightly.

He catches up in no time. "So you were just hiding behind your mutation." It's a statement rather than a question. "I knew you couldn't possibly be that unperceptive." He smirks, pushing me softly into a lamp post and kissing me. It's a short kiss, but still it leaves me winded. I grab his hand and pick up my pace, continuing on the direction we were heading.

"I wasn't as naïve as people thought." I flash a quick grin, then asking if I'm headed the right way. I am.

The next few minutes are spent in the same, playful manner until we finally get to his apartment. "Nice." I say, referring to the wall of vinyl records. I grab the Doors record and set it to play.

I giggle lightly as _Light My Fire_ plays, deciding that I know him well enough to work in one dorky comment. "Come on baby, light my fire." I wink, reciting a part of the song.

I untie the knot of straps on my back, causing the flimsy cloth that was covering my front to fall freely to the floor. He's over to me in no time flat. He pushes me against the wall, lifting me. I wrap my legs around his hips causing my shoes to fall to the floor, and put my hands on his shoulders, as I'm elevated ever so slightly above him.

"It's really crazy that you can say something so incredibly childish, and yet I still want to fuck you senseless." He says deeply, kissing my collarbone. I, again, giggle as though I'm a sixteen year old getting her first kiss, rather than the twenty-one year old I am.

"At least I got that going for me." I joke, leaning my head down and capturing his lips with mine. This kiss, unlike the one before, is not short.

Our lips touch for a moment before our mouths open, almost in sync, and our tongues start to tango, dancing for dominance. I whimper slightly, causing him to groan. Kissing him is unlike anything I've ever felt. There's a familiarity and comfort simply because I know him, and though we haven't seen each other in years, the passion is undeniable.

Kissing John is ten times better than kissing Bobby. True, I was in love with Bobby at one point, but John and I seem to have this weird connection. It was unexpected; our bodies seem to be in tune with one anothers. Our movements perfectly flow together with no awkwardness at all.

It's incredible.

I bite his bottom lip lightly, causing him to jerk us from our spot, and carry us towards what I guess is his room. His lips leave mine, causing me to whimper with need. He just smirks. "I'm just getting us to a more comfortable place." He says, and in no time my back hits the soft cushion of his bed.

The light from his living room glows through the open door, illumination him in a flattering fashion as I work his shirt up, ultimately getting it off. I look at his exposed chest and run my hands down it, memorizing each and every bit of his frame. I bite my lip slightly as he bends down and trails kisses from my neck to my hip.

I let a small gasp escape from me at the sensation of his lips touching my bare skin. His hands run up my jean clad legs then slowly undo them. He pulls them off, dragging a finger down my bare legs as he does so. I let my nails scrape softly down his chest and undo his pants, pushing them down as well.

Our lips meet in another searing kiss, and our hands roam one anothers bodies, pawing at every exposed bit of flesh they find.

"Oh God, John," I moan as he pulls off my g-string and pushes two fingers into me. My hand slips into his boxers, stroking him into attention. We kiss as we touch each other in the most intimate of places, breaking apart only to moan or gasp each other's names.

I whimper when his fingers leave me to remove his boxers, but before long he's kissing my neck and sliding into me, earning a gasp in response.

The rest of the night is spent in complete, sweaty bliss. I lose myself completely in the sensations of our bodies moving together, still in sync, and the moans and gasps of pleasure coming from both of us.

Momma never told me playing with fire felt this damn good.

* * *

feedback please! and, by the way, the title of this is a line in the Doors _Light My Fire_.


End file.
